


热水浴

by Inabashisugi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi





	热水浴

水声透过房门传了出来，波多尔斯基从阳台上走回房间，他最后看了一眼手机上的照片接着关上屏幕将它扔在床上，他快步走进浴室手掌贴合上带着蒸气热度的玻璃隔断，施魏因斯泰格听见声响在水帘中转过身，波多尔斯基拉开碍眼的把手将自己贴上他的怀抱。  
被这猝不及防撞入满怀的施魏因斯泰格有些踉跄的抵着墙壁，他一只手扶住波多尔斯基的腰，另一只手贴合玻璃隔断稳住身体，当他正准备说话时怀里的人突然抬起头看向他，蓝色的眼睛里满是被热水淋湿的湿润和渴求，波多尔斯基没有说话，他歪着头凑上去吻住施魏因斯泰格还未张合的嘴，水流透过缝隙落在他们的唇舌和齿间，施魏因斯泰格胡乱地抚摸着波多尔斯基的后背和颈侧，那些湿掉的衣服透过手掌摩擦带来令人反感和不适的触感，他们一边继续着这个吻一边手忙脚乱地脱去黏着而湿重的衣物。  
粗重的呼吸在热气里变得意乱情迷，唇齿分开时带着彼此厚重的啃咬，施魏因斯泰格笑了一下重新贴了上去，他的吻顺着波多尔斯的颈侧向下，他卷起湿透了的球衣露出他微微泛红的身体，唇舌在热水融合下游离于皮肤表面，舌尖过高的温度让波多尔斯基有些迫不及待，他不安地扭动着身体，当球裤被拉扯下顺着膝盖滑落在脚边，一股湿热感包裹住了他的下身。  
波多尔斯基颤抖着抓住施魏因斯泰格的头发，他的手指完全陷入在湿发中，因下半身的濡湿而不自觉弯下的腰令他有股难以言喻的快感，他不自觉地仰起头配合着施魏因斯泰格口腔的动作，就在波多尔斯基闷哼着加重手中的力度时，施魏因斯泰格停下了嘴上的动作，他的一只手握住波多尔斯基的性器，另一只手转向他的身后揉捏着他漂亮的臀肉，接着抬起头看着波多尔斯基。  
身下的涨热猛然落空令波多尔斯基发出难耐的喘息，他叫着施魏因斯泰格的名字曲下腿来吻他，波多尔斯基咬住他的耳垂带着情欲说：“我想要你。”  
“说说看，有多想？”施魏因斯泰格边吻着他的嘴角边说。  
波多尔斯基低沉着哼了一声，他猛然推开环抱着自己的人，将他完全抵在冰冷的墙壁上，紧接着蹲下身含住他早已硬起的性器，那里烫的吓人，波多尔斯基觉得自己的舌头甚至会被这热度融化，他深浅不一的舔舐着性器上凸起的青筋，头顶传来的低吼令他感到后脊酥麻的欢愉，不过这样的情形并没有持续太久，他被施魏因斯泰格强硬地拽起，几乎是扔一般被推在了玻璃上，那可怜的微微晃动着的玻璃隔断随着皮肤贴合的地方重新液化成水雾。  
波多尔斯基吞咽着感受到身下被硬物抵住，他拉开双腿间的距离，将一条腿缓缓的擦过施魏因斯泰格的小腿再移向上方，最后环绕在他的腰下，他笑了一下搂住施魏因斯泰格的脖颈将他拉向自己，一边亲吻着他颧骨上破裂的伤口一边紧紧勾住他的身体。  
施魏因斯泰格有些刺痛的眨着眼，他侧着头咬住波多尔斯基的下唇，空出一只手握住性器缓慢抵进他的身体，这几乎没有花费太多时间，施魏因斯泰格在完全顶入的瞬间吻住波多尔斯基，他的呼吸有些微停滞，在一秒后他因身下的顶弄而几次抓不住施魏因斯泰格，那被卷起的球衣成为了他们之间的碍眼物，可施魏因斯泰格仍旧顺着卷起的方向从下至上的抚摸着这具发烫的身体。  
波多尔斯基觉得自己几乎就要窒息，他的口腔里满是施魏因斯泰格的味道，身下的激烈抽插令他无法站稳，施魏因斯泰格睁开眼，空着的手托起勾住自己后腰的腿，他放缓了频率，却在每一次抽插中整根没入，波多尔斯基拉开他们之间的距离结束了这个深吻，一边喘息着一边颤抖着射精。  
贴合在玻璃上的后背传来触电般的快感，双腿不受控制的弯曲，波多尔斯基在滑落前被抱起，他被施魏因斯泰格完全抵在了玻璃上，施魏因斯泰格咬住他的下巴，双手抬起他的大腿，将它们交叉在身后，接着重新将欲望埋入他的身体里。  
波多尔斯基低下头亲吻着他的眉间，深入浅出的顶弄令他无法说出完整的句子，不断被热水冲刷令他们都有即将昏厥的错觉，施魏因斯泰格在冲顶前将自己抽出，他凑上去吻住波多尔斯基的嘴唇，紧接着射在了玻璃上。  
气息趋于平缓时施魏因斯泰格将手伸向后方关掉了花洒，他盯着眼前面色潮红的人笑起来，对方也跟着咧开嘴角，他的眼睛眯成一条线，交叉着的双腿躁动着不安，施魏因斯泰格轻拍了一下他的腿，另一只手抓住他正准备恶作剧的手，接着抬起放在嘴边在上面留下一个吻。  
“你知道我们还要去庆功宴，”施魏因斯泰格松开手说，“就这么想要我？”  
波多尔斯基收回手捏了一下他的鼻尖，紧接着凑到他的耳边说：“是，我想要你，想要你填满我，全部射给我，让我为你湿透了。”  
在施魏因斯泰格发出不赞同的声音前波多尔斯基堵上他的嘴笑着说：“去床上，立刻马上。”  
“你知道一会儿会发生什么，对吗？”施魏因斯泰格在这个吻结束的时候温柔地问。  
“谁在乎？”波多尔斯基耸耸肩满不在乎地回答到。  
施魏因斯泰格摇着头笑了起来，接着推开浴室的门，就着他们相拥的姿势向床边走去，很显然他们浑身是水的倒在床上无疑会让酒店很头疼，但就像波多尔斯基说的那样，谁在乎？


End file.
